fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadmus Zephyrus
Cadmus Zephyr is a former member of Dragon Gunfire. He left after Aether Cade took over, and he greatly disagreed with his views. He was the leader of the insurgents during the Dragon Gunfire Civil War. He believed that Dragon Slayers were the superior race as opposed to regular humans and Mages. He has spent the last decade searching for remnants of Dragon Blood, and utilizing it in order to increase his own power. Appearance Cadmus is a man of average height and build. He wears a primarily white cloak, over his own black and white skintight suit. He has a gray metallic eyepiece that covers his right eye. He wears a white hood, with decorative gray lightning bolts that point backwards like horns. Under his hood, he is pale-skinned, red-eyed and has spiky gray hair split down the middle into two different shades. He has a bald spot above his right eye with and small mark in the middle. Underneath his left eye, Cadmus has a scar that runs down his cheek. Underneath his clothes, and unique eyepatch, he has various scales and even a Dragon eye. Personality Cadmus is nothing like Aether. He is brashly overconfident, believing that he is the strongest Mage alive, and no one can defeat him. Although he isn't all talk, as his power does rival that of Aether. His superiority complex leads him to never back down from a challenge, and to challenge those he deems worthy of battling him. He is single-minded in his goals, wishing to gain enough power to crush Aether Cade's new regime of mages. History Like Aether, Cadmus was born into the Dragon Gunfire guild, born to a Dragon Slayer mother, and Dragon father who used Compact Regression. The later of whom taught him Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, and let him kill him to bathe in his bed and become even more powerful. He was part of the same generation of mages as Miriam Cade, and was considered for the guild master position until Aether Cade was born. After Aether killed his grandfather, and took over the guild master position, Cadmus led a revolt, and attempted to kill Aether himself. However, Aether was victorious in their battle, and expelled Cadmus and his allies from the guild. Eventually he planned to overthrow Aether again using new power, but was stopped, and killed by William Harrison. His body was later recovered by Pluto Morior, and was one of the bodies used for his Reanimation Magic. Magic and Abilities Gale Dragon Slayer Magic: A powerful variation of Dragon Slayer Magic that, similarly to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, utilizes the element of air. This allows Cadmus to eat external sources of air in order to increase his own power, and heal injuries, but it depends on eternano content in the air. This has more destructive power than Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but lacks its healing abilities. He later implanted a Gale Dragon Lacrima into himself, making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, and increasing his power even further. The wind Cadmus can produce is hurricane strength, capable of uprooting trees, and pushing away boulders. By focusing his wind, he can even bore holes through stone, and break metal. Due to this magic, Cadmus has an incredible oxygen capacity, and can sense the smallest disturbances in the wind. * Gale Dragon's Roar: The Gale Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar. Cadmus inhales deeply, then blows an immense blast of wind from his mouth. This attack is strong enough to bore wholes into mountains. ** Gale Dragon's Hyper Breath: An enhanced version of the Gale Dragon's Roar. Cadmus inhales deeply then fires a blast of wind three times as powerful as the regular roar. This attack can destroy steel. * Gale Dragon's Squall: Cadmus creates a small tornado in his hand, then forces his hand forwards, generating a large, tornado-shaped blast of wind that pushes away everything it touches, and greatly damaged anyone that it hits head on. * Gale Dragon's Mistral Talon: Cadmus covers one of his limbs in violently rotating wind. He then kicks his opponent, dealing immense physical damage. This can be used on either arms or legs. * Gale Dragon's Cyclone Hammer: Cadmus covers his fist in strong winds, then does a punching motion, creating a giant gust of wind that blows away everything it this attacks path. As it gets farther away from its source, the spell expands out more and more. * Gale Dragon's Wind Scythe: Cadmus collects wind into a thin, and condensed invisible wind. He then slashes his wind blade, cutting through almost anything in a wide range in front of him. This spell can effortlessly cut through trees and stone, and with the correct amount of force, cut through Adamantine. * Gale Dragon's Giant Wingbeat: Similarly to the Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, but far more powerful. Cadmus gathers large quantities of wind on both of his hands. He then rotates his arms, sending a large stream of wind at his opponent. This spell then batters around his opponent, leaving them greatly bruised. * Gale Dragon's Typhoon Barrier: Cadmus holds out his hand and generates a large amount of wind that blocks any incoming attacks. Cadmus can then use the wind to redirect the attacks. This barrier only lasts for a few seconds however. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Gale Form: Anemoi: Cadmus creates a tornado surrounding him. Anything the bottom of the tornado touched is torn apart, and whipped around by the upper portion of the tornado. The inside of said tornado also makes the victim unable to breathe, and they could be bombarded by the other debris inside the tornado. Dragon Force: As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Cadmus can enter Dragon Force at will. This increases his power, speed, and reflexes exponentially, as well as giving him hardened skin. When activating Dragon Force, Cadmus' hair sticks straight up, and he is covered in white scales. * Hidden Gale Form: Ventus: Cadmus creates a powerful blast of wind, that sends away everything around him, not distinguishing between friend or foe. This spell's output only lasts for a few seconds due to its power, but it's strong winds makes it impossible for almost anything to resist it, and the winds themselves persist until they naturally die down. Draconic Physiology: As a Dragon-Human hybrid, Cadmus has several physical characteristics akin to that of a Dragon. He has a incredibly dense Dragon scales hidden under his clothing, giving him heightened durability. By uncovering his Dragon Eye he can unleash even more power. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, Cadmus has naturally acute senses of smell, hearing, and taste. Master Swordsmanship: Cadmus masterfully wields his Dragon Scale Sword in combat, being capable of fighting on par with Aether Cade in swordsmanship. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Cadmus is capable of fighting on par with skilled hand to hand combatants. His martial art generally relies on in creasing the power of his blows with his Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing him to punch with incredible speed and pressure. Enhanced Strength: Cadmus can knock out weaker mages in one punch without the usage of magic, and is capable of dealing significant damage to strong mages wth physical blows, also without the usage of magic. Immense Durability: Cadmus can take a great amount of punishment without giving up. He's even capable of tanking the Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic of Aether Cade. This is partially due to his Dragon scales. Immense Magical Power: Cadmus has an immense amount of power at his disposal. Even during his time as the insurgent leader, Cadmus could hold his own against Aether Cade, although he ultimately lost to him. Cadmus has only grown in power over the years, gaining a Dragon Lacrima, and bathing in the blood of his father. Equipment Dragon Scale Sword: A sword made from the scales of his Dragon parent. This sword is incredibly durable, due to being made from Dragon Scales, and as such, can only be broken by those using Dragon Slayer Magic. This is not an easy feat even so, and requires a great deal of blunt or cutting power to do so. Trivia Cadmus, in Greek Mythology, was known for sowing Dragon teeth into the earth in order to summon an army from them. Zephyrus is the Greek god of the West Wind. A zephyr is also a weak, or soft blowing wind. Cadmus' personality, and general magical abilities are similar to the original idea of Aether Cade. Cadmus' appearance is based off of Primo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Swordsman Category:Deceased